The Secret of the bears
by Prettypup
Summary: "They are special; they are majestic; they are bears!" When the bears discover mysterious girls with a unknown dark past, their life's are changed forever. These girls have a secret. A secret that leads the bears into the biggest adventure they've ever faced. But when an evil scientist plots to capture the girls , they learn more about them then they expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 **Darkness**

That was all Lily could see as she ran through the forest. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she knew that her pursuers could catch up with her at any moment. Their footsteps could be heard rustling in the bushes with grunts of frustration and anger escaping their vile mouths. Lily breathed heavily as she pushed her way past the thick trees and continued to run as fear spread inside of her like wildfire. She was frightful of being caught, but she was even more frightful at the thought of not finding the others.

" _Where are they! I hope they escaped. If they get captured then I don't know if I could ever forgive myself!"_

She continued to scream inside her mind. Her concern for her two friends outdid her fear greatly. She knew it would be risky for them to try an escape plan as huge as this. The escaping part came easy to them,however they hadn't counted on all the guards that would come after them. In their rush to outrun the guards, they were all separated. It had been hours since she had last seen them and for a while she thought the guards had lost her track. Now they had found her again and they were ganging up very quickly. Caught up in her painful thoughts of being dragged back to that dreadful place she had tried so hard to escape and her friends having the same fate caused her to not notice the small rock that her paw had made impact on.

"Owwwww!"

Falling to the ground, Lily grabbed her injured paw and whimpered in pain. She stared at the thick, red blood slowly pouring out of it. The rock was fairly sharp and it had chosen to unleash that sharpness right on to the bottom of the paw. After a few short seconds of laying on the ground with agony, the footsteps grew closer. Voices were then heard shouting in the distance. Anyone could easily tell the voice belonged to two men, and they didn't sound happy either. One was a mean, gruff voice while the other sounded a little calmer.

" Where are you mutt!, shouted the gruff man, " You think that you can escape. You'll never have a life outside of our walls; we own you!

It was then the calm man's time to speak. His voice sounded quiet, yet demanding nevertheless.

" Please come out. If you hand yourself over without trying anything, we will go easy on you."

Lily gulped nervously and watched the men's flashlights coming near her. If the light hit her, she would be spotted. Slowly, Lily off the ground and up on her feet. She dusted the dirt and grass off her, wincing in pain as the cut on her paw begin to burn. That couldn't stop her now, she had to leave and fast. Running as best as she could, Lily dashed away leaving the two guards to hear her clearly.

"Hey, get back!," yelled one of them as they continued to hunt her down.

It was hopeless, they were gonna get to her no matter what she tried. Just when Lily was considering giving up as she became more tired every passing minute, she spotted something. It was a toolshed! Her face lit up and she literally sprinted nonstop to the area, not caring how much it hurt her wound. She was so focused on it that she failed to notice the cave it was next too. Once making it to the door, Lily prayed that it wouldn't be impenetrable. To her surprise, the door opened with ease.

" _Either this place is abandoned or the people that own it haven't heard of locks"_

She walked in and locked the door right before the guards could find her. Outside, the two men had stopped right in front of the shed, not realizing that Lily was hiding in there.

"WHERE DID THAT STUPID FREAK GO!," yelled someone. From inside he shed, Lily flinched at the sudden shout. It was obviously the mean one speaking.

" I don't understand. How did we lose a bear. It should have been so easy to find her," said the other one.

" I don't know, but I'm done chasing around this stupid forest!"

"But Todd, the boss said…."

" I know what he said Reggie! It's getting dark and I'm sure he'll understand. He's gonna find all of them and I'm personally gonna make them pay for making me sweat all freaking day trying to catch their stupid behinds!"

"Sure Todd, whatever you say. Lets just go inform the boss. He'll know what to do," replied Reggie, who was getting slightly annoyed.

Both men walked away and they disappeared after a couple of minutes. Lily sighed in relief as calm set in over her body. However, sadness begin find its way in.

" _This is the worst possible situation,"_ she thought to herself," _My friends are gone, I'm lost in some random toolshed, and they are still looking for me."_

She shook her thoughts away. Now was not the time to worry, it was the time to sleep. She was very tired so she searched for a place to rest. She soon found a table that held supplies on it and she decided to make herself comfy underneath it. Curling up and yawning loudly, the large sun bear thought about how the guard had called her a freak. She had been labeled as that by many people in her life. And they were right, she was a freak. Lily knew how different she was as well as her friends. That's why "the boss," wanted them anyway. She knew she wouldn't be the same when morning came, but it was a routine by now. Ever since the accident many years ago it had been this way and she was used to how strange she really was.

" Goodnight girls, I'll find you soon," Lily, the beautiful bear, whispered before her eyelids closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful people! Welcome to the first chapter of my newest and first story. Like I said in the comments, I have more OC's coming soon other than Lily from the prologue, so expect to see them. So will Lily find her friends? Who's the boss? Why do they want her? How is she different? Its up to you wonderful readers to find out. Enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

 **P.S: If the text is italic, then that means it's the characters thoughts and that they are not saying it aloud. I think you already noticed but I will be using it a lot so I just wanted to make sure you knew.**

 _Chapter 1: A normal day_

Grizz…..

Grizz..

 **Grizz!**

Grizz yelped in surprise as he jumped right out of his bed and to the floor. One second he was having a dream about finding himself in a wonderland of burritos and internet memes; the next second he was fully awake on the floor with wide eyes. He let himself take in his surroundings to see no more meat overload burritos or grumpy cat pictures.

" _Awwwww man, I was enjoying that dream!"_

His disappointment was turned into curiosity at to what had woken him up in the first place. That's when Grizz looked up to see an aggravated Panda looking down at him. His beloved phone being held tightly as he spoke.

" Grizz! I've been trying to wake you for hours. You kept muttering stuff about how you were gonna marry some giant burrito."

Grizz blushed at that last part. But he shook it off and put back on his familiar goofy smile that all his friends loved to see. " Is my little panpan upset," teased Grizz as it became Panda's turn to flush in embarrassment, " You can stop with the grumpy attitude, it's only making you look cuter!"

" Whatever Grizz. Little brother sent me to wake you for breakfast. We know how you get after you haven't ate on time. And for the record, I've lost FIVE friends online today! FIVE! So I have every reason to be angry."

Grizz blankly stared at his brother before he burst into a fit of laughter. Panda always over exaggerated stuff. And the way he made losing friends, who were actually random strangers he'd never meant, on a website made it seem like the funniest thing in the world.

" Oh HA HA , very funny, let's laugh at my pain!," Panda yelled as Grizz rolled on his back and continued to laugh. Panda tired to be mad, but hearing his brother laughing made a small smile appear on his face. Grizz's laugh was mixed with heavy breathing and snorts that Panda just couldn't help starting to laugh himself. Once he calmed down, Grizz got up and patted his brother on the back.

" All come on bro. You'll make some more internet friends. Plus, you have us till then. Don't we mean more to you then your precious computer?"

Grizz then proceeded to make a puppy dog face towards Panda as if the response of "NO" was going to make him burst into tears. Panda chuckled and shook his head. His brothers always did make him feel better. Every time he got upset over stupid things like girls or phones, they would be there to help.

" If I say "YOU DO" then will you stop making that face."

"Yep"

"Then you do.

" YAY!"

Grizz threw his arms in the air and ran to the kitchen cheering loudly. Pandas smile grew larger as he slowly shook his head and followed Grizz. His face stuffed in his phone as he walked.

Ice bear looked happily down at the food he had prepared. Perfectly grilled salmon for Grizz, beautiful French toast with honey glaze for Panda, and a neat stack of pancakes surrounded by berries for himself. He found himself licking his lips as he laid eyes on his plate.

" Ice bear will enjoy," he told himself in his usual monotone voice. Ice wasn't planning on letting any of his food go to waste. But as soon as he was about to sit down and enjoy the meal, Grizz busted in.

" SUP BRO!"

The shout surprised Ice bear as he accidently slipped and flew onto the ground. He landed smack dead onto the leg of the table and it broke with a booming crunch. The table leaned to the right due to the loss of the leg and all the bears breakfast joined Ice as they slid off the table. Ice bears breakfast landing on his head as the berries scattered all over the floor.

" Uh, my bad,"Grizz said apologetically to his brother who was covered head to toe with syrup. " You alright bro?"

Ice bear found his way off the messy floor, and gave an annoyed look before slightly letting it go away. It was Grizz after all and Ice knew he wouldn't ruin any amount of food on purpose.

" Ice bear is fine but table is not."

The two bears studied the broken table. Just then Panda ran in and gasped at what he saw.

" What the heck! What happened to the food? And the table!," he shouted before a feeling came over him. He knew exactly who did it.

" Grizz,"he growled

Grizz found his face growing red for the second time this morning. " _First the dream and now this. Nice going Grizzly"_

" I'm so sorry bro's! I guess eating a bag of Jumbos marshmallows before bed isn't the best idea," Grizz tried to lighten up the mood but earned only glances from his brothers.

" It's cool Grizz. But now I gotta wait even longer to eat! And who's gonna fix the table," complained Panda in a whiney way.

" Ice bears will redo breakfast."

" I'll go grab some tools for the table," Grizz added

" Geez, cleaning duty, I can't thank you guys enough."

Ice bear smirked at Pandas sarcastic statement before starting up the stove. Grizz headed out the backdoor.

" _The tools should be in the shed. I'll just grab it and be right back in. Wait…. I don't know how to fix a table."_ He shrugged, " _I'll just have little brother do it."_

Off he went as he entered outside and stepped on the soft grass. The sun made his fur feel warm and fuzzy. His humiliation evaporated as he found happiness in the beautiful summers day and progressed to the toolshed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Lily opened her eyes. They felt heavy but she managed to lift them. Soon she was wide awake and popped herself up, seemly forgetting what she was under as her head hit hard wood and made a banging sound.

" Ouch, what the…" She looked up and remembered instantly.

" _Oh yeah,... table"_

Lily rubbed her head and crawled out from under the table. She inspected her injured hand. The cut on the palm had closed up and only a small scar remained.

" _At least one good thing happened to me."_

Lily saw the sunshine reflect off the windows and light up the inside of the shed. Now she could see the interior much clearer. There was a big board with blueprints stapled to it on the wall and tools hanging off hooks. The walls were sorta torn up but they were still intact. Lily sat on the floor for a while trying to figure out what her next move was.

" _I gotta find the girls. But how can I. The guards could spot me searching for them. I have to try though! No use staying around here."_

Just as she was getting ready to jump up and leave, the door flew open and Lily stopped in her tracks as fear reentered her body. She had been found and there was nowhere to hide!


	3. Chapter 3

**Update**

 **Hey guys. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story will be put on hold for a while for two reasons. One is that I'm going on vacation soon. The other is that this story isn't doing so hot right now. I am still waiting on reviews so if you could review this it would be really helpful. If this story starts doing good with the two chapters I've already written, then I'll start back up on it. I see no reason of continuing all these chapters I've planned if no ones gonna read it. So please, PLEASE, review if you can cause i would appreciate it a lot. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. So here's my long awaited next chapter. One thing I must clarify is that Lily and her friends ages are somewhere in their early twenties. Other than that, I hope you guys all enjoy. Stay awesome!**

 _Chapter 2: The mystery girl_

Lily had expected to see a guard or any kind of person slamming the door open. What she didn't expect was to find a grizzly bear looking straight at her. Lets just say, confused was an understatement.

" _Its….its a bear!"_

Grizz on the other hand was extremely baffled at the sight of her. He knew he had heard noises but he never thought he would see this! What was a girl doing here. And a pretty girl at that! Lily was very nice looking in comparison to any other girls he had seen before. She had long hair that fell neatly down her back and was a brownish-blonde color. She also had glowing olive skin that made her shine brightly when the sunlight hit her through the open door. But then he examined her clothing.

" _Why would such a pretty girl wear tattered clothes like that_ ," he thought to himself.

Lily had on a black tank top with blue jeans shorts. They would have seemed like a great outfit if they weren't so torn up and dirty. It looked like they had been washed in mud and placed in a blender.

Grizz finally snapped out of his daze and realized the girl was staring at him. At first he thought she was scared but she seemed to be more bewildered at him.

" Ummmm...hi," Grizz chirped quietly, trying to break the awkward silence that had been going on for awhile now. Just like that, Lily's face changed to one of terror.

" I'm so so sorry! I didn't know someone owned this place! I'll leave just don't hurt me!"

Lily backed all the way into the corner of the shed and knocked down some hanging tools as she pressed her back against the wall. Her legs shook out of the fear that the bear would attack. It wasn't that she was completely scared of them, but one that could talk definitely put her on edge. She didn't think there were any others like that out here…..

Meanwhile, Grizz stood stock still as he watched the girl coward in the corner. All he did was say hi. Did she really think he was gonna hurt her? He relaxed himself and begin to take tiny baby steps over to her. Lily pushed herself harder on the wall the closer Grizz got to her. When Grizz got right in front of her he stopped. He then put his paw up high and Lily knew she was gonna get slashed. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his warm breath blow across her face.

" _Im dead! Im dead! I'm so dead!_ ," that was all she could think as she prepared to get slaughtered. But when a good thirty seconds passed and nothing happened, Lily snapped her eyes open curiously. Instead of a paw coming to attack her, Grizz's paw was stretched out towards her. A warm smile was on his furry face.

" Don't be scared friend. I won't hurt yah. I promise," Grizz said as he tried to calm the frightened human down. She looked up at him and then at his paw, feeling a little uncertain. Grizz was beginning to think she wasn't going to cooperate but was relieved when she finally grabbed his paw. Her breathing became steady and she no longer seemed distressed anymore.

" You ok?," Grizz asked

" I'm fine… Thanks."

Lily didn't know why, but she was beginning to trust this bear. She gave him a small, but grateful smile as pushed herself off the wall. That's when she realized she was still holding Grizz's paw. She let go feeling a bit embarrassed.

" Sorry bout that. I didn't mean to freak out. I just..well," She began to say before Grizz jumped in.

" No need to apologize miss. It's all cool." He then had an idea." Hey, you must be starving. You want to join me for breakfast?" Lilly was surprised.

" Really?"

Grizz nodded. Lily didn't want to intrude but she was extremely hungry. She gave him a happy yes in reply and Grizz was more than excited to have a new visitor.

" Man, this is gonna be so cool. We hardly get visitors. I'll take you to the cave, You'll love it!"

Lily was lost when he said "we." Were there others? She didn't have time to think about it. All she wanted at the moment was food. So she followed Grizz out of the shed and to the so called cave.

Once outside, Lily glanced around to make sure they were alone. All she could see was the green of trees and birds flying around in the sky having their daily fun. No guards in sight. She then laid her eyes on the cave. It looked like any other you would find, but it had doors and windows carved into it as if they tried to make it seem like an house. Once they entered though, Lily gasped. The small cave had everything you would find inside a house. A kitchen, bedrooms, decorations, a couch, heck he even had a TV!

" Bros I'm back! And I've bought a new guest!," Grizz shouted eagerly.

Lily gulped. Bros? There were more? Grizz sensed her fear and went to reassure her.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of us, my bros aren't dangerous," he told her.

She tried to believe him and braced herself for what was about to come when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them from the kitchen. She was shocked to see a panda and polar bear turn the corner. They didn't seem to notice her at first as they went to greet their brother. The polar bear sporting a green apron. She kept her eyes locked on him especially. She didn't think there were any more of them around here either.

" Hey Grizz, I finished cleaning so..," the panda started until he finally saw Lily. The two bears seemed to do exactly what Grizz did. They looked her up and down in confusion . The more they stared, the more awkward Lily felt. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Grizz decided to try to lift the mood.

" Uh these are my bros. This is Panda," he then pointed at the panda bear who was looking at his feet blushing heavily before giving Lily a quick wave." And this is our little bro," Grizz added as he pointed to the polar bear. The polar bear had recovered from his shock awhile ago and was now looking blankly towards Lily. It made her feel weird. As if he was staring into her soul.

"Ice bear is happy to have you."

"Oh yeah, I never told you my name, I'm Grizz!"

Lily felt the three bears eyes on her. As if they were waiting on her to say something. She then realized what she had forgot to do.

" Oh yeah, I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."

There was another moment of awkward silence before Panda spoke up.

"So, where did Grizz find you?," he asked. He felt somewhat confident now around the her.

Lily was about to answer but Grizz did the talking for her.

"She was in the toolshed!"

"In the toolshed, what were you doing in there?," Panda asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but random strangers don't just break into people's stuff, matter how cute they are.

Lily stood dumbfounded. She hadn't thought about that. They couldn't know why she was really in there. They would either call her crazy or turn her in! She had to come up with a lie and fast.

"Well…. I was hiking in the forest. I've never been anywhere in California before and I just thought the scenery here would be cool to see. Uhh So I was hiking when suddenly I was chased by um wolves… Yea wolves! I ran for my live then I saw your tool shed so I just dashed there and hid. Then I feel asleep and Grizz found me. That is totally what happened!"

Panda was skeptical. "So you were hiking, in the forest, at night?"

Lily shook her head. She was secretly hoping he bought her little story.

"It's just so beautiful at night," she added as she put on a fake smile.

" Oh you poor thing! No wonder your clothes are so damaged. You must have been scared to death," Grizz said with concern.

" Its nothing. Those wolves are long gone. I'll just grab a bite to eat and be out of your hair, well fur."

"What! You can't do that. We should take you to the city. You can get a new outfit and we can show you around! It'll be fun!

Lily wanted to say no so badly. But when she meant Grizz's big pleading eyes she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked like he was so desperate for company. Besides, maybe she'll find the girls there. If they saw her with these guys they wouldn't believe it! And Snow would freak when she saw Ice bear.

" Fine," Lily muttered.

"Sweet, you're gonna love it Lily!" And with that Grizz pulled Lily towards the kitchen at lighting speed before she even knew what was happening. He had long forgot about fixing the table.

"Ice bear will fix Lily breakfast." And with that, Panda was left all alone in the hallway and he was not happy! He was excited at first that a pretty girl was in their cave , and a bit thrown off by her dirty attire. But now he was very suspicious of her. She just wasn't adding up.

" _Somethings not right with her. And I'm going to find out_ _what._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope u guys are enjoying this so far. Quick update: I notice that the chapters are a bit off so for now on I'll just name the chapter instead of labeling it. And get ready to meet 2 more OCs in this chapter. Told u they were coming soon( ;**

 _Chase in Chinatown_

" _Their staring at us. Oh, I knew I should have gotten out of these old rags!"_

Nora felt humiliated. Everyone was looking at her. And she knew exactly why. Her dress was a total mess! Holes in different spots and dirt everywhere. It was embarrassing enough without having to walk through the city with it in! She glanced at Snow. She didn't even look fazed by the stares. Did she not realize that her ripped bell bottoms and dirty white t-shirt was getting her all this negative attention.

" Snow, why do we have to be out here. There's all these people. I don't like it!"

Snow stopped walking on the sidewalk and turned to face Nora. Her unique white looking blonde hair whipping around as she did so. She seemed to be trying to speak until Nora beat her to it.

"I mean I know we have to find Lily. But why couldn't we change first. We don't have money for clothes but still. They are all gonna take videos of us and post it all over Everyone's tube!," she screamed as she started to make a scene as she panicked.

Snow was growing annoyed. She squinted her bright green eyes and tried to speak again until..

"And then I'm gonna a laughing stock. Our first time in years out in public and THIS is my first impression! And then…."

Nora's rampage was ended when a now extremely aggravated Snow's hand slammed on to her mouth. Nora looked at Snow to see her with an angry expression and pointing over to the left. When Nora looked, she saw the faces of many people scrunched up in confusion at what she had just did. She gave an embarrassed chuckle.

" Sorry," she muttered over to the crowd of people. They all just shrugged and continued with their day as if nothing happened.

Nora watched as Snow gave her the oh so famous evil eye.

"Geez, I said I was sorry. Come on Snowy, you can't stay mad at me even if you try," said Nora with a smirk painted on her face. Snow rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She couldn't stay mad at Nora even if she could be loud and talk at the speed of sound. Which was totally the opposite of her. Snow did little talking. In fact, she only talked if she really needed too. That's why it was so hard for her to tolerate her talkative friend at times, but they were as close as sisters so she always managed to. Still smiling, Snow gave Nora a playful push and restarted their journey in the city. She tried to move on quickly so Nora would start another scene.

"See! I knew you couldn't resist my amazing charm. Now let's go! We're almost in Chinatown!," Nora said as she raced ahead of Snow

Nora always told the others if she escaped, the first place she would go is Chinatown. She was half- Asian after all and the area of San Francisco was just full of Asian heritage. The girls had been locked from the outside world so long, she hadn't been to Chinatown in forever. She could go on and on about how much time she spent there when she was little with her parents. Watching the parades and eating cultural food... Then she found herself locked up in a lab. The only good thing coming out of that was meeting her two BFFs. They were like the sisters she never had. The more she thought about them together however, the more she began to miss one of them.

"Hey Snow, do you think we'll find Lily soon?," she asked with a slightly sadder tone than usual.

Snow frowned and thought about it for a moment. She doubted they would ever find Lily here. She could be long gone by now. She could have even been...caught? Snow shook her head.

" _No, she couldn't be. She's too smart for that_!"

But she just couldn't stop doubting herself about it. For now, as the second oldest, she had to stay positive for her younger friend. She nodded her head assuringly towards Nora, though it was a complete lie.

Nora smiled once more and happily flipped her black bob.

"You're probably right. Now come on, I can see Chinatown right there!"

Snow's face became calm once more as she followed her bubbly friend over to the entrance. As they walked into the area, Nora wouldn't stop talking...well shouting about all the things she wanted to do here. Snow had to admit, she was sort of excited. She had lived in San Francisco her whole life, but she never had been to Chinatown before and she was eager to see it. She knew they should have kept going to find the antidote like they were supposed to do when they got out. But Nora had just been so upset about having to sleep in that alleyway last night that she decided to make up for it. Besides, they had five days left. Maybe Lily was already heading there.

As soon as they stepped into Chinatown, Nora spun around and laughed with joy. She started running and pointing at so many different things that it was hard for Snow to keep up.

" OMG! There's Joe's Shack! I use to shop there all the time. And there's the restaurant I loved so much. And," she shrieked, " Is that the DRAGON!"

Snow was confused at first until she realized what Nora meant. A fake dragon with vibrant yellow and red colors danced a few feet away from them in the street. A crowd of people stood around it and applauded with glee and amusement. Before Snow knew it, Nora had already made her way over to the crowd. Snow went to join her, but not before noticing a strange man in the corner of her eye. He was dressed in a heavy coat, even though it was 95 degrees outside, and he leaned on the wall of a store close to the crowd in a mysterious way. She could have swore he looked at her for a moment.

" _Creep_ "

She shook it off and swam into the crowd to find Nora. The man watching her carefully. What Snow didn't know was that this man was undercover. And he had just found his targets. He reached in his coat pocket out pulled out his phone. After dialing a number in and waiting patiently he finally got an answer.

"Sir, I've found them," the man said quietly. He waited for the person on the other line to speak before starting again.

"Well, not all of them. Experiment B-14 seems to be missing. I'll be sure to be on the lookout." The person spoke again.

"Yes sir. I will bring the other two to you immediately. Goodbye, sir."

The man hung up the phone and searched for the two girls. The screams of the one in the black dress made them really easy to find. He grinned evilly. He had them now.

Meanwhile, Nora and Snow peacefully watched the performance. Actually, Snow peacefully watched it. Nora kept screaming and clapping as she relived her childhood memories. And Snow was having fun watching her friend so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment. Or so they thought. Snow was so busy focusing on the parade, she didn't take notice of the man sneaking up on her. It wasn't until she heard heavy breathing behind her that she turned around. She wasn't expecting to see the mysterious guy from earlier.

" _What is he doing here!"_

They simply looked at each other for a while. The man seemed deadly serious and Snow was wondering if they had did anything wrong to him. But what happened next scared Snow to the core. The man reached into his side pocket and showed her a badge. And it wasn't just any old badge. It was a guards badge. Snow was in disbelief as she gawked at him. She silently leaned over to Nora and squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. Nora whipped towards Snow when she felt get shoulder squeezed and was about to ask what was wrong, but then she spotted the man holding out his badge. Any good feeling she had had evaporated into thin air.

" _Oh no"_

Nobody noticed the petrified expression on the girls faces as the man begin to reach for another thing inside his baggy pocket. And they didn't stick around to see what it was. In the blink of an eye they were gone. Pushing their way past the crowd roughly.

"Hey! Get back here!," the guard's voice boomed. Everyone who wasn't looking at the strange man certainly was now. He didn't hesitate to start dashing after the two girls.

Snow and Nora had just made it out of the crowd of people and ran quickly past the dragon. The guard close behind. But he didn't have much luck. Just as he was catching up, the dragon stopped right in front of him. He snarled loudly.

"Get outta my way!"

The man pushed the dragon with hard force down to the ground and went on his way. Leaving witnesses to gasp as the people inside the dragon tumbled out and the large puppet lie deflated in defeat.

Snow and Nora were side by side sprinting as fast as they could. They could hear the guards heavy footsteps behind them. Snow racked her brain trying to find an escape route.

" _Where do we go!"_

Her question was answered as they neared a sharp turn into a souvenir shop. It seemed Nora had the same idea. They burst into it and dashed towards the backdoor. Knocking down countless items along.

"My shop! You are destroying my shop!," the store owner scolded as customers watched in awe.

"Sorry! We'll pay for it later!," Nora apologized over her shoulder. Well, no they won't. The guard came along knocking down even more items, much to the store owners dismay.

"You are property of the R.O.D! I command you to-woah!"

He slipped on a pin the had been rolling on the ground and found himself dazed on the floor. It gave the girls a little time to lose him. By the time the guard had regained himself and ran outside, they were already gone. He cursed in rage.

"Stupid girls! I'll get you soon, then you'll see!"

He then felt someone tap him.

" You are going to have to pay for this!," came the angry voice of the shop owner. The guard saw the mess he had made and gulped to himself.

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

And with that he was gone out of the shop leaving the owner in furry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" But realizing the guard had already left. The owner sighed.

"I knew I should've went to law school."

Far away from the store, Snow and Nora still ran in fear. Until Nora looked behind her. He was gone!

"Snow, I think we're safe!," she informed while still running. Snow saw the man was gone and smiled in victory over the Nora. They were so busy making sure they weren't being followed that they accidentally bumped into someone. They tumbled on the sidewalk and winced in pain.

" Watch where you're going," came a all too familiar voice. When the two girls saw the who said it they both yelled.

" **Lily!"**

 **Yay! They found each other. This chapter was pretty fun to write since I got to work on these two characters personalities. I was originally gonna have the guard pull out a gun but I wasn't trying to get too violent so I just had him reach for it instead of pulling it out. Plz favorite, follow, and review. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye guys. I don't really have a ton to say. I just wanted to tell you all thanks for supporting this story and to enjoy the next chapter!**

 _Meeting new friends_

" _The forest! Why did it have to be the forest!"_

Lily didn't have the best reputation with forest. In fact, she hated them with a passion. She had dreaded ever having to go through one at all ever again until last night's events. At least then the thought of being chased and the pitch black darkness distracted her from her feelings. But now here she was, smack dead in the heart of the forest seeing clearly in the daylight . She had to admit, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. Tall trees, a clear sky, playful animals running about ; they were each filled with there own little wonders. But that wasn't the part that upset Lily so much. What was unsettling was her just simply being in the forest! Despite all the magical charm and calmness found there , it always brought back her memories of…...let's just say a tragic event. A tragic event that she NEVER wanted to be reminded of. However, strolling through the forest, she just couldn't get it out of her head. The more she remembered it, the more she remembered them!

" _Ugh! What's wrong with me. They've been gone forever. Why can't I just get over it!"_

It didn't matter how much she tried to stop, that painful day just replayed constantly in her head like her brain didn't want her to get over it. She was so done with this! The more she tried to stop the more she couldn't until…

"Are you alright, Lily? You seem upset."

Lily stopped walking and looked at Grizz. He seemed concerned for the pretty girl. He almost thought she was about to burst into tears. And if there's one thing Grizz didn't like, it was seeing people cry. Especially new friends like her.

Lily quickly glanced at the ground. She hadn't realized how worked up she was getting and immediately felt like weirdo for ever getting like that it the first place.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied in a forced cheerful tone. Her smile a mask of her inner pain. It was already awkward enough having to be with these bears, what she didn't need was to freaking cry like a baby in front of them! She watched as the bears looked at her. Grizz still seemed concerned, Ice bear just stared blankly, and Panda was giving her a suspicious look as he took his eyes of his phone and squinted then towards her.

" _What did I ever do to him?"_

She didn't know why, but the panda bear had been like that ever since she had arrived. That morning while she was eating the breakfast Ice bear at generously prepare for her(And boy was it GOOD), she would notice Panda give her the same look. Whenever she meant his gaze, he would simply blush and turn his attention back to his phone. It kinda felt like he was inspecting her as if he thought she was hiding something. Well, now that she thought about it she was. Did he know!

" Are you sure? You're not still scared of us are you?"

Lily snapped out of her thoughts once more and put back on her fake smile.

"Of course not! Why would I be scared of you guys! I was just taking in this lovely view. There's nothing wrong at all!"

She hoped that answer would get them off her backs. To her relive, Grizz smiled his usual smile and seemed to buy her excuse.

"Great! Then yets go, I am soooo excited. You're gonna love the city."

Lily nodded in agreement before following the Bears once more to their distinction. The Panda had still given her that look and she was beginning to feel uneasy around him. Did he really know? He couldn't have? Lily then heard a noise so loud it made her jump sky high with a shriek.

 **Honk honk**

She hadn't detected how close they were to the city and the honks of the many cars startled her to death. The bear's eyes feel on her again and she felt instantly disconcert. Pandas chuckling only made it worse.

"He he, are you afraid of cars? It's like you've never heard one before," he said while laughing. Grizz spotted Lily's discomfort and immediately cut in.

"Stop being rude Pan pan! Lily doesn't need to be made fun of."

"But…"

Pandas instantly shut up once he looked up to see Grizz giving him an angry glare. Grizz hardly ever gave him that glare and he knew to just do what Grizz said at the moment.

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel bad for Panda. What he said was kinda true to be honest. She hadn't seen or heard a car on so long, the loud honks sounded foreign to her. In fact, it had been so long since she had last seen the city!

"It's fine guys. It just startled me, there's no need to get upset." The last thing Lily wanted was to start a fight between the two brothers. Panda huffed in annoyance while Grizz faced her apologetically.

"Sorry Lily. Panda's just having a bad day."

Lily frowned. Was it her fault? She hadn't meant to ruin anybody's day. All she wanted to do was find her friends and get going.

" It's really okay Grizz, let's just keep going. I'm dying to look around, " Lily said trying to change the subject. Grizz mood changed immediately.

"Sweet, then let's keep going! Ready bros!," Grizz cheered as he looked down to his brothers.

"Ice bear is ready."

The four of them walked into the city. Well, Ice bear and Lily did. She had thought it was weird how the bears stacked on top of each other like they did. She had questioned it when they had first left for the city. Her only answer being it was "a better mode of transportation." She personally felt it as strange but didn't want to be rude. So she kept her thoughts to herself for now. Though she knew it had to be killing Ice Bears back!

The small incident seemed to be forgotten as the allure of the city consumed them. The bears seemed to have come there a lot because Grizz wouldn't stop pointing at different landmarks to tell Lily what they were. He introduced her to the local library, a cupcake shop shaped like a GIGANTIC cupcake, some cat themed burrito restaurant, and lots of other things. The more she saw, the more amazed she was. Everything around San Francisco felt new to her and she was actually enjoying herself. She hadn't really thought she would, but Grizz made it fun! Even with all the looks she was getting from her not so clean clothes.

They had been walking for about an hour. Most of it was filled with Grizz pointing out different things while Lily either awed or ask questions. Ice bear throwing in his own little statements along the way. One of them was strangely quiet. Panda stubbornly was on his phone the whole time. He didn't know what was up with this girl, but he didn't like it. He stayed like that for awhile until they neared Chinatown and passed a shop. Panda took his eyes off his phone and squealed loudly at what he saw. On the window was a poster that read all items from Pow pow girls was half off. His favorite anime of all time!

"Oh my gosh! Guys, we gotta stop here!," he shouted," They've got Pow pow girls stuff!" The others came to a halt and looked towards the store Panda was so eager to go into.

"Sure, I guess one stop wouldn't hurt," Grizz replied," But we've gotta show Lily Chinatown afterwards."

Panda squealed even louder as the bears undid their stack. Then the doors flew open and he ran inside to find the anime section, leaving all of them in the dust.

"Ice bear will look for cooking utensils," Ice bear stated as he too went inside the store. Grizz was about to join them as he approached the door, but stopped when he noticed Lily walk towards something. He went over to see she was observing the flower stand put up outside.

"You don't want to go in Lily?"

"Nah," she replied, " I don't really want to buy anything."

Grizz nodded in understanding. Honestly, he didn't have anything to buy either. So he decided to stay next to Lily until his brothers got back. They stayed there for about a minute in silence before Lily spoke.

"So, has your brother always been a fan of Pow pow girls?"

Grizz hadn't expected her to speak, but was overjoyed when she did. " Yea! He's obsessed with that show! He watches every night before he goes to bed. We always hear him singing that girly theme song!"

Lily felt herself about to laugh but tried holding it in. "Every night?," She asked with a hint of playfulness.

Grizz smiled brightly at her change of tone. "Yep! He even keeps a body pillow of his favorite character Miki-chan! He's always hugging and kissing it!"

That did it. Lily burst into a fit of laughter. She hadn't laughed that hard in forever. Grizz started to laugh too. He liked this girl. When she wasn't horribly terrified of you, she could be really entertaining.

"You know Grizz. I'm actually having a really great time here," Lily managed to say. Grizz grinned in reply and they continued to laugh until Lily felt someone bump hard into her back.

" Ouch! Watch where you're going!," she scolded in aggravation. That was until she heard it.

" **Lily!"**

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Right below her lying on the ground were the friends she thought she would never find.

" _Nora, Snow?"_

Before she could even react, they flashed up and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Ah Lily! We didn't think we would find you again and we were so worried! I can't believe it's you..."

The girl kept on chattering on. Yep, it's was definitely Nora. And Snow stayed quiet as she embraced her lost was filled with joy as she hugged Snow and Nora back. They had never been apart for so long before and they never wanted to be again. Grizz was muddled. As well as many people around him.

" _Who are they?"_

The three girls were too happy to notice. After awhile, Panda and Ice bear came out to see the same thing. They were as confused as Grizz. Where did these girls come from!

"Um, Lily what's going on?," Grizz finally asked. Snow and Nora hadn't seen the bears yet, but when they turned around to see them, they were disbelief. Lily had forgot all about her bear companions and she knew she was in trouble!

"Who are you?," Nora asked. She was skeptical of them. She had never seen any other bears like that before. Except for the ones she already knew. Panda dropped his shopping bag to the ground when he saw Nora. She was even prettier then Lily! He was breathless at the sight of her. He found himself forgetting his suspensions of Lily from earlier as thoughts of him and his newest crush together filled his head. Nora observed the panda's weird expression.

" _What's up with him?"_

"Well..these are...uh...girls group huddle!," Lily said. She knew the bears were beginning to suspect something was off. And she couldn't risk them finding out the truth.

"Lily, they're bears!," Nora screamed inside the small huddle the three girls had made.

"I know Nora, I don't get it either, but-"

"Why are they with you! How is this even possible!"

Lily glanced at Nora for interrupting her. "Heh oops"

Lily shook her head and continued.

"They helped me. I was hiding near their cave last night and they fed me and took me to the city. They're actually really nice!"

"I don't like this," Snow finally said. She didn't trust them. Even though she was intrigued by the polar bear. She knew more about them than anybody and seeing him was very interesting indeed.

"I know Snow, but they really aren't that bad," Snow rolled her eyes in response and Lily sighed, " Ok look girls, we found each other now. That means we can leave. We can still make it! Then this whole mess will be over. I promise." Snow and Nora looked at each other in doubt but eventually gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"But Lily," Nora chimed in, "What do we do about them." She pointed over to the bears who were watching the girls as if they were waiting on them to say something.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

The girls broke their little circle and turned to face the perplexed bears.

"Hey guys, these are my friends. This is Nora and that's Snow. Girls, meet Grizz, Panda, and Ice bear!"

"Aye! Wow your bears. That is really cool! Anyway, I'm Nora but you should know that by now." Snow simply waved to the three.

" _Nora."_ Panda thought dreamily. She was like an angel sent from heaven. He gave a goofy smile that Nora seemed to giggle at.

" _He sure is a weird one,"_ she thought

Ice bear was studying Snow. She was quite attractive. She looked like she could be some kind of hippy, and her curly hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. He couldn't help but blush at her.

"I thought you said you were hiking in the forest. You didn't mention any friends." That had been bugging Grizz ever since these girls had got there. Lily begin to sweat and everybody waited for her answer. The bears were curious and her friends had no idea what they were talking about.

" Oh, that's because when the wolves came.. We were separated. I didn't want to worry you with it so I didn't tell you. Isn't that right girls?"

Snow and Nora caught onto Lily's lie and tried to play along. "Yea, we're just normal travelers living our normal lives. We just lost each other but we're together now.," Nora added. The bears were gullible enough to believe it.

"Oook. So this has been fun and all, but we should really get going. Thanks for everything, Bye!"

The girls turned and were just about to walk off until Grizz stopped them. "Wait! We actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a concert. It would be awesome to get to know your friends more. We would love it if you came."

"I would love it if you came Nora," Panda whispered.

"What was that," Nora asked.

"NOTHING!"

"Oh, ok then. We've never been to a concert before. We would mmmm!" Nora was stopped by Snow covering her mouth. She mouthed a no to Lily. They didn't have time for this! Lily was about to agree and decline the offer until she got a good look at Grizz. He had the same pleading eyes from before. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't resist those eyes. She tried so hard to but she just couldn't. He had been so nice to her, it wouldn't hurt to make him happy.

"Fine. But we've gotta leave right after."

"Yay! You won't be disappointed!," Grizz yelled as he lead the way," Follow me! We'll be there before you know it!"

Nora gladly followed. She had always wanted to go to a concert and she couldn't wait to get there. Snow, however ,wasn't amused. She walked beside Lily as they followed the bears.

"What have you gotten us into?", she asked with a sigh.

"Awww, Come on Snow. It'll be fun! We have plenty of time. Now stop being such a downer!"

Snow was still hesitant about this whole thing but she ignored it and went to catch up with the others. Little did she know she had a right to be worried. They had just made a huge mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. I'm finally back! It took so long to update with summer activities and school starting up. Put I've managed so yay for me! Thanks for all the nice reviews(with the exception of Puppyhater.) What some of you guys put were so sweet and I really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait for those who wanted to read more of this and I'm happy you like it so far. I got stuck on how to actually write this chapter, so sorry if it's not perfect, but I tried and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 _A concert and a reveal_

It had been a long day for the girls. When they decided to go to this concert the bears were so excited about, they hadn't expected to be walking for hours. Or to get lost for that matter! Lily was really starting to regret ever agreeing to this in the first place.

" _Maybe Snow was right. What HAVE I gotten us into?"_

"Okay, I swear we're super close everyone. I know it's playing somewhere around here," Grizz reassured. He thought for sure he would have knew the way. He had live in San Francisco forever! But with all the excitement of making all these new friends and confusion, he had lost his train of thought. It had been maybe a couple of hours and it was near five o'clock. Everyone was tired as they pushed their aching legs and urged them to keep going. They were all quiet out of exhaustion. The only sounds being cars and citizens going about their busy lives. Panda, however, kept nervously side eyeing the girl beside him. Nora even looked beautiful when she was sweating from the extreme heat beaming down on them! It actually made her glimmer! He had been trying all this time to struck up a conversation, but every time he tired he would stop himself with the same words playing out in his mind.

" _I CAN'T DO THIS!"_

But this time was different. He finally built up enough courage to say something to her.

"Hey Nora, how's it going," he asked in a goofy way that he instantly regretted. He was already preparing himself for the turn down. He couldn't get a girl not matter what he did! But just when he thought it was over, Nora did something unexpected. She laughed! And it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a real, genuine laugh.

"Oh, Panda! Your hilarious!," she snorted as Panda smiled. He hadn't ruined it this time!

"Heh..Thanks," he muttered. Nora then finally saw through his clear shopping bag and squealed with delight.

"I don't believe it! You've got Pow pow girls mini figures?" Panda feel embarrassed again as he blushed. What was she gonna think of him! He watched a little girls anime. "I love Pow pow girls! I use to watch it all the time when I was little. It's been so long since I've seen it!" Panda was elongated when he heard that. Pow pow girls was an old show. It had been years since the anime had aired on TV, but there was always episodes online to watch. Panda was loyal fan and meeting another one was too good to be true.

"Yeah! That show is amazing! I especially like episode 15 where the girls have to defeat Acroman and-

"They rescue Caption Roger from his evil lair and banish using those cool laser thingy's!," Nora finished Pandas statement, " That episodes one of my favorites." She swirled her hair and smiled brightly. Pandas was even brighter. From then on, Panda showed Nora all of his Pow pow girls figures as they chatted about all the episodes and characters they approved and hated. Turns out, Miki-Chan's her favorite too.

While Panda and Nora were awing over their little baby toys, Snow had become quite bored. She was this close to grabbing the girls and just dragging them away and to their original destination. It was going to get dark soon! And they were wasting on some concert they may not even make. She proceeded to stomp behind the others stubbornly. She hadn't noticed a pair of eyes watching her. It was Ice bears. He had been wondering for awhile why Snow was so upset. She stayed in the back out of sight from the others and he noted that she wasn't the least bit glad at having to come along. He just didn't get it. Being Ice bear, he begin to try and approach her. He may not be much of a conversationalist, but he was a gentlemen. When Snow noticed this, she deeply sighed. " _Great! What does he want?"_ Needless to say, she did not feel like being bothered right now. Sure, the polar bear was very interesting to her. It was hard to find a lot of them around these parts. But, it was partially his fault that she was in this predicament. And his presence was now starting to irritate her. She pretended not to see him go beside her and start walking.

"Ice bear says hi," he greeted, hoping that Snow could at least say or do something. Snow huffed and folded her arms in response. It was clear talking wasn't one of her top priorities. Ice bear slightly frowned and decided he would leave this stubborn girl alone. That's when something flew outta Snow's back pocket. She hadn't realized it and kept walking. But Ice bear did. He came to a halt and went to pick up the unknown object. He grabbed and observed it. It was shiny gold necklace with a red heart. He figured he should return it. He at first resisted thinking the girl wouldn't even want him around. But he might as well try. He tapped Snow on the shoulder. She whipped around with a growl. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! But when she saw what was in his paw, her deep growling vanished. It was her necklace! She didn't even know it had fell. She took it from Ice bear and for a instance it seemed like she was about to smile. But it vanished fast as it came and she continued on without a word. Ice bear squinted his eyes disapprovingly. " _Well, so much for that."_

But Snow was actually way past grateful on the inside. She didn't know what she would ever do without her necklace. It was a part of her. She held it to her heart and looked back at the polar bear that saved it for her. Meanwhile, Lily watched as Grizz started to look more and more discouraged.

"Are you alright Grizz?," she asked.

"Yes...No. I don't know anymore!," he answered," I can't believe I got us lost. I finally made friends and I blew it!"

"What! You didn't blow anything," Lily told him cheerfully.

"But, I made you all come along with us for nothing."

"Aw Grizz that doesn't matter. You guys were nice enough to even invite us along. Not a lot of people have that impression towards us."

"Really?," Grizz asked. He couldn't find that true. What could be wrong with such sweet girls like them? Lily nodded her head. "Well those people must be idiots! You three are awesome!" Lily smiled sheepishly.

"He, yeah! You guys are pretty cool too. You're some close knit brothers. Reminds me of my friends back there." She pointed over toward Nora and Snow.

"Oh yea! Me and my bros have been together forever. I'm the oldest so I can be protective sometimes, but we always work things out."

"I'm the oldest too! I always look after the girls. Their like my sisters! And sometimes…"

Lily and Grizz had started a whole conversation about different things they did with their siblings. Laughing at things like when Grizz brought up how Panda cheated on his diet by hoarding chocolate cake. They were so caught up talking that they really didn't pay attention to where they were going anymore. They just took random turns down the city. Most of them had forgot about the concert that this long walk was for until.. "Hello Bay Area! Are you ready for the Annual Summer bash!," a loud voice echoed throughout the area.

"What was that?," Nora asked. She was just talking to Panda about Miki-Chan, but then the voice caused her to stop. Grizz poked his head around the corner and saw a sight he has been waiting for. A large stage with a high mic and sound system, a crowd of people gathered around it waiting with anticipation, and a long banner draped along the stage reading _Summer bash concert._ Grizz almost jumped with glee.

"It's the concert! See, I told you we would find it!," he informed as the others looked to see the same thing.

" _Finally,"_ Snow thought to herself. At the rate they were going, finding this place didn't seem like a possibility. Ice bear sighed in relief. He didn't feel like moving one more step. "This is gonna be so cool!," Nora shouted as she tried to resist the urge to throw herself into the crowd. Her first concert and it looked amazing. Lily shared some of Nora's excitement.

"Good job Grizz," she said.

"I'm the navigating champion!"

"I wouldn't say that," Panda added but Grizz didn't hear him as he enjoyed his somewhat victory. Then the voice boomed again. It was a man with a British accent.

"The show will begin in five minutes!"

"Let's go guys!," Grizz shouted as he ran into the crowd. Everyone happily followed, except for Snow and Ice bear, who dragged along without much interest. He walked ahead of her without a single glance and went to catch up with the others. Snow frowned. Maybe she was a little rough towards him. She hadn't meant to be; she just wasn't used to many people-or bears. She soon found the others standing in a heap in the middle of the crowd. She joined them quietly, but still felt awful as Ice bear scooted over to his brothers and away from her. _Maybe I'll apologize later...maybe?"_

Bright red and blue lights then blinded her and all the members of the crowd. They moved rapidly everywhere as a man came out and onto the stage. It was the same one who was announcing earlier. "How you doin San Francisco! You ready for the show!" The crowd cheered yes and then a band came out. It consisted of four men with rocker outfits on. The British man went backstage as the lead singer took the mic.

"We're Acid Rain everyone! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK PEOPLE!" Everybody cheered yes. They all shouted louder as the band started playing rock music and sung one of the multiple songs they would be doing. The girls had never heard much rock music, but it was surprisingly good. Lily danced along with the music as she laughed. She was loving it! Grizz laughed enjoyably.

Nora wasn't dancing, but instead bounced up and down. She had to be the loudest one cheering. Some people stared at her, but she didn't seem to care. Panda didn't either. He actually thought that her bouncy attitude was really cute. And Snow and Ice bear were standing behind, stomping their feet to the music. To them, it wasn't half bad. The band was nearing their fourth song when Lily noticed something. She halted her dancing and looked towards the sky . Was it getting.. darker? The sun seemed like it was beginning to go now beyond the horizon. Lily noticed a woman behind her and tapped them lightly. The lady looked up at her.

"Yes dear!," the lady screamed over the music.

"Excuse me mam! But do you know what time it usually gets dark around here!"

"Of course dear. It's usually right at eight!"

"And what time is it now!" The lady checked her wristwatch.

"It's 7:48 honey!" Lily gasped. " _Oh crud."_

"Thank you!" The lady nodded before turning her attention back on stage. Lily was internally panicking. They had to get out of her and right now! She pulled the jumpy Nora towards her and almost tripped the girl.

"What the heck Lily!," she shouted. She was just enjoying the song before she felt herself pulled from midair.

"I could've fallen! I would be a laughing stock! Or worse! I could've broken something! Then we would have to go to the hospital! And worse…" Lily stopped Nora before another word could slip out her mouth.

"Nora, it's gonna get dark soon! We don't have time for this!" Nora closed her trap. " _Dark..It can't get dark!"_

Snow was already over near them. She had heard what Lily had said. She knew they shouldn't have come! But they did. She let herself get distracted with all the music she didn't realize how late it was getting.

"We've gotta go right now! This whole thing was a mistake!," Lily shouted. If they stayed too long then people would definitely know. The whole concert would know!

"But Lily we were having so much fun!, Nora whined, " What about them!," she pointed toward the three bears who were too engrossed in the concert to see them.

"Their not looking. Let's just sneak out!," Lily answered. She didn't want to leave them..especially not Grizz. But what other choice did they have. They slowly crept towards the opening that would lead them out as they tried to escape. But it wasn't long until Grizz spotted them.

"Hey, why are you leaving?" He ran up them with disappointment written clearly on his face. Panda seemed to do the same.

"Yea, you can't leave. It was just getting to the good part." He looked straight at Nora. "Please stay?" The girls exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. It was nice knowing you three," Lily thanked. Grizz nodded in understanding. Then he got another idea.

"Hey! How bout we see you guys off. It's not like we can't see this concert next year, right guys?"

"Yea, it's no trouble at all," Panda replied. Ice bear, who had snuck up not long ago, gave a thumbs up.

"That isn't necessary." They were in a rush and Lily didn't have time for any of this. She could tell Snow was growing impatient, and she was really starting to as well. But then he did it. She looked in Grizz's eyes and all she could see were a desperate, sincere look. She couldn't say no, but she had to. Before Grizz could add on to her earlier statement, she squeezed Nora and Snow's hands and ran, dragging them with her. It didn't take long for them to regain their composure and take off alongside her, pushing people roughly in the crowd to get through while earning grunts and huffs in return. The Bears watched as the girls left them and got further and further away. " _What happened? Why did they leave?"_

"Please come back! We just want someone to hang with!," Grizz screamed after the girls getting the attention of the audience. His voice was nearly hidden because of the overpowering rock, but he was just loud enough to be heard by those around him. Clearly not them however, as they continued running away. They didn't quite know where, but they needed to get as far away for civilization as possible. Before they knew the truth.

Grizz and Panda looked on as the three girls they thought as friends left. They didn't even get to say goodbye. Ice bear was the least affected by their departure but found it very rude. "I don't get it. Why would they leave?," Panda asked in dismay.

"Maybe we're not so good as making friends as we thought," Grizz said sadly as the looked down disappointed. No matter how much they tried, nobody would ever accept them. With a heavy sigh, Panda started to leave the craziness of the concert.

"Let's just go home so I can cry about my latest crush already." Ice bear followed as Grizz took one more glance. He noticed a small sign not to far away to where they had left. It was near a clearing through the woods. One that read _populated by wolves_. They were running into a wolf habitat! And he was sure Lily wouldn't be able to fight them off. Grizz eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! Guys we need to go after them now!"

"Why?," Panda asked, quickly becoming alert at his brothers tone. All Grizz did was panicky point towards where they had ran. Panda squinted his eyes, trying to see what his brother was so upset about. Finally noticing the sign, he too started to panic. "They're gonna get eaten alive if they go through there!"

"Not on my watch! We've gotta stop them!" Grizz ran forward earning the same annoyed sounds from the crowd as he pushed past them.

"I'm coming Nora!," Panda shouted as he raced after his older brother. Ice bear simply rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was go home. He decided to follow his brothers anyway, not wanting to be left behind.

The girls keep on moving, not noticing they were heading into a restricted area. Any minute now and it was gonna happen. They were far away from the concert by now, only faintly hearing the echoes of the music. Maybe the coast was clear. But that was far from the truth. As soon as Lily looked behind her, she could see the Bears rushing to catch up in the distance. "Um, we have a bit of a problem," she informed. Nora and Snow too saw to bears and increased their speed, fear pounding in their hearts.

"Wait!," they could hear Grizz say. They ran even faster. When they decided to hang out with the bears they hadn't thought they would pursue them! And the last thing they wanted was for them to see what they really were.

Behind, Grizz was going pretty fast, leaving his bros slightly behind. Lily hadn't even saw the wolf sign. And they were getting ever closer to the habitat. The deeper they went, the more possible danger they were in. Ice bear had caught up and was right beside Panda, not really thrilled that his brothers had dragged him into this. They were gaining up, much to Lily's dismay. Determined to not let them catch up, Nora stopped to scoop some pine cones off the grass that had fallen from a nearby tree. "Sorry about this!," she warned as she threw them towards the Bears. Grizz, in an effort to avoid them, fell down causing his bros to bump into him as well. Pine cones falling on their heads as they moaned. It didn't take long for them to recover however. Dusting off bits of dirt, the bears continued to scream warnings, but it didn't seem to affect them as they tried to lose them. Luckily for them, through the panic of it all, the bears actually managed to chase the girls in the opposite direction, away from the wolf population a few miles to the left. Listening at the wolf howls coming from the distance. Not paying attention to where they were going anymore, the girls in a final attempt to lose the bears, ran through some a group of trees hoping there was some way to get away. "Ew," Nora muttered as she was forced to step through mud. Unfortunately, beyond the crowd of shrubs and pine trees, there was nothing but a large cliff. Lily came close to the edge as she suddenly stopped herself from going over as well as the others. She gulped as she looked down to see how far up they really were. They must have been running up a hill this whole time. And the thought of almost falling from that high made her appreciate her quick reflexes. The bears soon caught up, breathing heavily. The girls tried to leave, until they realized that their only escape was blocked . There was nowhere to go. They were cornered. "What do you want!" Lily didn't mean for it to sound nasty, but she was done being chased around. The bears were far too busy catching their breaths to respond.

"We just wanted to help," Grizz managed to say.

"Help? We don't need your help!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for us, you could have been wolf bait!," Panda said.

"Ice bear demands gratitude." The girls didn't know what they were talking about, but all they wanted was to get out of here.

"Whatever. Please just go away!," Lily said as Nora and Snow stood behind her silently. Panda tried to say something in defense but Grizz could tell they really weren't welcome there. He was stupid to think they were.

"Let's go you guys. Sorry we wasted your time." Panda sighed and he and Ice bears went along. Nora looked at the ground, feeling bad for running them off. But right before the bears had even pushed past the layers of trees, the sun had finally went down as the moon begun to rise. They hadn't even noticed until it was too late. Darkness filled the sky as the moon shined brightly. And just as the bears turned around, a purple light blinded them. And it wasn't the moon. It came from right in front of them, right where the girls were standing. The purple balls of energy only lasted for a few seconds. Swirling in pretty, flowing patterns that would have been admired if anyone was able to see at the moment. Then it all disappeared in thin air. Leaving only the calmness of night. The bears unshielded their eyes, not knowing what in the world had just occurred. But when they glanced down to where the girls had once been, they couldn't believe what they saw. Their gasp echoing throughout the area and startled the woodland creatures playing around. A few feet in front of them laying on the ground, were three female creatures they knew all too well.

Bears.

* * *

 **Welp, this chase scene(if you can call it that) was shorter than I expected, but I'm pretty happy with the way it came out! The wolf thing wasn't needed, but hey, gotta advance the plot somehow. Anyway, plz review, follow, and fav if you liked it and see you next time.**


End file.
